1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speakers and, more specifically, to a speaker stacking structure, which enables a number of speakers to be conveniently positively arranged in a stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, speakers may be arranged in a stack. However speakers may fall to the ground upon a vibration or impact if they are simply put one above another. Therefore, positioning members must be used to fix speakers in position after arranged in a stack. There are speaker racks adapted to hold a number of speakers at different elevations. However, these speaker racks are designed to fit specific size or sizes of speakers, not practical for holding assorted sizes of speakers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a speaker stacking structure that eliminates the aforesaid problems.